


Changes

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Isa finds Lea shopping with his friends.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Slowly but surely, Radiant Garden is reforming. New houses are being built and shops are being resurrected, and Isa no longer needs to visit other worlds just to find the ingredients for dinner. The market isn’t _quite_ as lush as it used to be just yet, but it has enough to satisfy him. Most of the time, he goes shopping with Lea on his arm, and that makes browsing the small marketplace take twice as long as it should, because Lea can make a scene out of anything. 

Unfortunately, Lea does have other friends now. Isa tries not to begrudge him that, tries to be _happy_ for him: Isa tries to be pleased that Lea’s doing so well. So he goes shopping alone while Lea’s off with his friends. Isa assumed they’d all flitter off to Twilight Town, since that’s almost all the three of them ever do, but when he’s at an organic vegetable cart, he spots a familiar tuft of bright red hair around the corner. 

He’s no longer fiercely jealous. When Isa first reformed, that familiar emptiness kept creeping in, but he’s had time to heal now, and bitterness no longer has a hold on him. He is, however, curious, and once he’s finished buying enough bulk vegetables to make a healthy lasagna for two, he wanders after that telltale streak of red. 

There are only three shops in the vicinity of the possible Lea-sighting. As none of them sell ice cream, there is no obvious choice. Isa first pops his head into a moogle’s cramped elixir store, but Lea isn’t inside. Next he checks the sprawling clothing boutique, where a familiar face catches his eye. Past the array of poorly-organized racks, Xion’s standing in the back corner, shyly admiring her reflection in a full-length mirror. She has a short, black dress on with a dyed-pink zipper down the front—something vaguely reminiscent of their Organization days. Even though Isa never knew much about Xion—never even saw her face until her re-completion, at least, not the face that Axel saw—he can understand her hesitant body language. Wearing new things is an incredibly strange feeling, after ten years of the same cookie-cutter hood. Isa’s still growing used to the look of _colours_ on his adult body. Seeing Lea dress in the mornings often fills Isa with a sense of awe, though he does his best to hide it.

Xion doesn’t hide her emotions. She tilts her head back and forth, rocking back on her heels, examining herself from every angle now that she has a body all her own. Isa lingers near the open doorway, well out of her mirror’s line of sight, silently identifying with a creature he used to call a _puppet._

One of the small doors in the wall next to Xion opens. Roxas slips out, sporting the exact same outfit, and a second later, Lea follows out of the next one. Isa’s barely had any time to adjust to the even odder sight of Roxas in a dress before he’s assaulted with all of Lea’s pale skin, his forever-long legs and his trim arms, even his broad shoulders—the dress barely covers anything on his tall body. The zipper doesn’t seem able to go up all the way either, and it’s split halfway up his breast, his pecs pulling at the seams. But he struts up behind Xion like the dress was made for him, and the grin he shows the mirror is nothing but utter confidence.

There’s one quick minute of silence, and then Roxas bursts out laughing. Xion joins in too, her bubbly giggles making her whole body shake. Roxas actually doubles over. Lea sticks out his tongue and turns to wink at them, which makes his green eyes pause on Isa.

Caught, Isa strolls forward. He’s grateful Lea didn’t catch his first reaction—he’s had a moment to school his face into its usual indifference. He keeps his eyes firmly on Lea’s face as he walks, valiantly ignoring how high the minidress is riding up Lea’s thighs and how tight it is around his waist. Clearly, the three of them dressed together for some kind of solidarity, or maybe just a joke, and Lea wouldn’t have picked out something so ill-fitting otherwise. 

When Isa reaches them, his reflection slipping into the mirror, Xion’s laughter cuts off. Roxas snorts his back, though his shoulders still twitch with stifled mirth. Lea has the nerve to place his hands on his slender hips, cock them to the side, and purr, “What do you think, babe? I wear it the best, right?” He even reaches up to fluff his unruly hair, tossing the red strands back over his shoulder. 

In a stellar impression of Xigbar, Roxas answers, “As if!”

Deliberately to challenge Lea, Isa lets his eyes roam down Lea’s gorgeous figure. Lea does his best to strike a pose, a provocative one that has Roxas groaning, but the effect’s anything but comical to Isa. Somehow, when Isa’s gaze returns to Lea’s handsome face, he still find’s Lea’s palpable enjoyment the most attractive part. Lea always was _fun._

And Isa was always the one to drag him back down to earth. Completely ignoring Lea, Isa tells Xion, “It looks cute on you.”

Xion’s whole face lights up with wonder. Isa knows he was always too hard on her, and it’s hard for her to accept him now, but both she and Roxas make an effort for Lea’s sake. It seems his approval must still mean something to her, because her voice is thick with emotion when she answers, “Thank you.”

“What about me?” Roxas prods, pulling the same pose as Lea. If anything, Isa thought Roxas was the one far angrier with him, but for all his attitude, the boy has plenty of Sora in him—he seems to forgive Isa, at least for the sake of the joke.

Isa lies, “Better than him, at least.”

“Awww,” Lea whines, “you’re just jealous.” He playfully pushes Isa’s arm before suggesting in a sing-song voice, “There’s one left on the rack if you think you could do better.”

“Never.” Roxas and Xion both laugh, though Isa notes they waited until _after_ he reacted to do it. He can’t blame them. He’d be wary around himself too.

Lea isn’t. Lea grins at Isa like he can see right through the bullshit, straight down into that little part of Isa’s that _always_ likes to look at Lea, and that would happily pull that zipper all the way down if he could. Lea holds that eye contact while Roxas shakes his head and retreats back to the changing room, Xion smiling and following into a separate one. Lea’s the last to move.

Isa puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Isa doesn’t know how sound proof the changing rooms are, and he tries to behave around Roxas and Xion, so he doesn’t say the words he wants to. He doesn’t have to. Lea knows him more then well enough. Smirking up a storm, Lea nods. 

He tries to tug Isa into the last changing room, but Isa draws the line there and waits outside. When they all emerge again, he takes the empty seat by the mirror and enjoys the rest of their shop—both the contagious comfort of their friendship and the view of his amazing boyfriend.


End file.
